Sinful Massage, INC
by JessicaTurner32
Summary: A very incrediblely sexy story featuring draco malfoy and Hermione Granger, massage parlor!
1. The 1 Where Ginny Tells Hermione 2 Chill

The Incredibly Sexy Story Featuring Draco Malfoy

Dracos POV

Two years, two long years. Draco hadn't seen his mother in just as long. He didn't care about his father, he was in this position because of him. He knew society would reject him; hell, he had seen the Daily Prophet the day after Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. His father's face and name was plastered all over the front page with the other supporters. The great name of Malfoy had been successfully ruined and dragged through the mud.

Sure, it had been cowardly, but his mother still had the Malfoy fortune, so she was taken care of. Also, life had just been easier, lonely yes, but easier. No one knew him here, he didn't have to stress about what the papers were going to say here. His life here consisted of his job and he was ok with that. He had yet to find a reason to go back into Wizarding society.

Draco looked down at his phone, 6am. He still had enough time to go for a run and to get ready for work.

Hermione's POV

"Mione, why do you also have to fight me on things? Just GO, it's already paid for and set up. You need this. You are so wrapped up in work that you never do anything for yourself."

She loved Ginny, she really did, but she just didn't understand. Her job means everything to her! Without her, people like Ginnys BROTHER would not get fair representation!

"Ginny, I will think about it. Really, I will, but I can't go to the appointment today. I have to go to Kingsley and talk to him about the funding for my project. Perkins made a huge typo and now they think I want 20,000 Gallons! It's ridiculous."

Seriously, how they expected that old man to be a successful secretary for her was beyond her. The man could barely compose a memo!

"You are going, I spent way to much money on this for you to ignore this. You need this Hermione. Its just an hour, you can spare an hour to chill the fuck out. You never take time to do anything that isn't related to work. Seriously, when was the last time you went on a date, shit when was the last time you got laid!?"

"GINNY!" She was not that bad, really, she wasn't. She just didn't have time for men. Its pointless, all they care about is getting themselves off and not caring if she got off.

"WHAT!? Mione, we are concerned about you. Even Ron goes on dates and he is an absolute bore and a pig!"

"Yeah, I am very much aware of how much a pig your brother is."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew all about Hermione and Ron's abysmal relationship.

"Hermione, please just go."

She gave up, maybe it would be good to just relax, **BUT ONLY FOR AN HOUR!**

"Fine Ginny, I'll go, but only because I don't want to waste Harrys and your money. What time is the appointment again?"

"It's at 8:30 sharp." Ginny smiled with her victory.

"Ginny that's in 15 minutes! I don't even know where it is."

"Its right around the corner." She said smiling.

"You planned this whole conversation out didn't you. I didn't even have a chance did it?"

"Nope, but come on. Admit it, you need this. And who knows, maybe you'll get a sexy man as a masseuse."

"Ugh shut up Ginny. Let's just go."

Draco

Draco returned from his run, hopped in the shower and was getting ready to head into work. He looked into the mirror. He looked as he always had, he actually missed this look, missed his blonde hair and light skin. He always had to preform a facial charm to change his appearance when he wasn't home. It sucked but it came with the whole leaving society thing. Sighing he pulled out his wand that he always kept hidden and touched it to his face and watched it morph in the mirror. Tanned skin, brown hair, chiseled chest, he looked like a Calvin Klein model. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't him.

"Hi Mr. Thompson", he said to his reflection "Let's get going." Putting on his shirt, he headed towards his flat door. He had 15 minutes to get to work on time.

Walking down the street to his job, he could of sworn he spotted a head of hair bright red. It sent alarm bells off in his head. Weasley's, it had been a long time since he even thought of them. None of them would be here though, so far from the wizarding world. Probably some random person. He slipped into the employee entrance of "Sinful Massages Inc."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

Draco walked through the door, looking forward to an easy day. He only had a single appointment, which was perfectly fine with him. He liked weekdays for this reason, they were slow.

"Hey Thompson, your 8:30 is here. I sent her back into the room already. Told her to get undressed and comfortable. You're lucky mate, she is a fit little piece!"

He rolled his eyes. Gerald was always talking about the customers and how "fit" they were. It was a wonder there wasn't a sexual harassment suit on him yet.

"Thanks Gerald. What kind of package did she get?"

"The full relaxation package. 1 hour. The young spitfire who scheduled this for her called it a "CHILL HER THE FUCK OUT" package. Mmmm, she was fit too."

Well he could do that, that was their biggest and most expensive package. He would get a good chunk of change from this sale.

Walking back to the storage room, he looked for the jasmine and peppermint oil. Hmmm, maybe even tea tree. He would make sure he "chilled her the fuck out".

Hermione's POV

She paced nervously in the room, the man at the counter had told her to get UNDRESSED. Like, naked. She didn't know this person… and they were going to be rubbing all over her naked body. Why did people do this again?

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hello, ma'am, are you ready and covered before I come in?"

The deep voice rang out from the other side of the door. It was rugged too, the kind of voice that could make a woman get all warm inside. She looked down at her still half dressed body.

"Um, not quite. Do I take everything off? Or just my shorts and top? I've never done this before and… yeah, I don't know exactly what to do."

The man chuckled. "You can leave what ever you wish on if it makes you more comfortable, however most people just remove everything. It makes the experience easier and more relaxing. But I can work around what ever you wish to keep on."

"Oh, ok then." She looked down at her shorts and thought she could take off the bottoms, but she was leaving on her underwear. She removed her top and bra and hastily covered her top half with the small towel the man handed her at the front counter. She looked around the room, but couldn't find another towel to cover up her bottom.

"Um, sir? Is there another towel for me to cover my bottom half with?"

"Of course, there are towels in the cabinet by the waxer."

She looked around and saw the waxing pot. Opening the cabinet she did in fact find numerous fluffy white towels. Grabbing one, she hastily wrapped it around her waist and jumped on the table, ensuring she was fully covered. She was a little nervous about being so naked in front of someone she didn't know, and now to top it off it was definitely a man who would be providing her massage. A man who had a seriously sinfully sexy voice. How was she supposed to be able to relax like this?

"Ok sir, I... think I'm ready now," she said hesitantly.

She heard the door open and looked up, fumbling to make sure her breasts were still completely covered, and oh the sight before her eyes... His voice matched him in every way possible.

Oh my… she thought to her self. She looked the gentleman up and down. He had a VERY nice build, nice chiseled jaw, and his grey eyes…. so piercing. She had seen eyes like his before, but not for a long time. Draco, she hadn't thought of him in ages. He had vanished from Wizarding society. No one had seen or heard from him in over two years. She looked at the man once more and noticed he had a strange look on his face for a few seconds that quickly morphed into a smile.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Jeffery Thompson and I will be your masseuse today. I have been informed you have been scheduled for our biggest package. My goal today is to make you as relaxed as you can be. Are you comfortable, Gr-ma'am?"

"Um yes, I think I am." She glanced up at him briefly, embarrassed by some of the naughty thoughts running through her head. Ugh, maybe Ginny was right. She really needed to get laid, and this man was certainly not helping the matter. Maybe when she was done she would call up Alfonzo. He wasn't a generous lover but he was the best she had to pick from. She sure as shit wasn't calling up Ronald.

"….and that's why I am thinking we could go with a rosewood and tea tree blend if you'd like. Or we can stick with the classic peppermint and jasmine."

Wait, what? Had she really been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

He smiled at her, a smirk that sent shivers through her body.

"Of course, what I was thinking was that we could start off with maybe a tea tree and a rosewood oil blend. But if you would like, we can go the traditional route. It's whatever makes you happy."

She just stared blankly. Merlin, his voice was so alluring. She didn't care what oil he used. She just wanted him to keep talking.

"Um, traditional would be fine, I suppose. It really doesn't matter."

Did she just catch him checking her out? No, surely not.

"Ok then. So, do you feel any tension anywhere in particular that you would like for me to focus on?" His husky voice was beginning to cause heat to pool in her lower belly.

"Honestly I don't know, I didn't schedule this. My friend did, she insists that I need to relax and take some "me time". I really don't know what to ask for or even what to expect. But I guess if I had to say what has the most tension, I would say my whole back, and my calves. I do a lot of walking around and they tend to cramp up a lot." She kept staring at his beautiful grey eyes, she felt like they were looking straight into her soul.

"Well then, I can do a full body massage. That should help relieve some of the pain in your back and in your calves. So if you would, just go ahead and lie down on your stomach and get fully comfortable."

Draco's POV

Holy shit! Granger's on my table!

Last he had heard about her, she and the weasel were engaged to be married. Looking at her ring finger, he didn't see a ring. Curious, maybe the wonder-pair didn't work out.

Either way, I need to relax, she doesn't know it's. Hell, she would never even look at me like that if she knew it was me.

So here he was, with the last person he thought he would ever see, naked…. on his table. And my, did she look great. Gone was the bookish, buck toothed, bushy haired school girl. Instead, on his table laid a rather sexy looking woman. (Her once uncontrollable mane now fell in soft ringlets, and he found himself longing to run his fingers through her long hair.) Her legs looked like they went on forever, and her skin was a gorgeous caramel. He inwardly wondered if she tasted like it, too.

He didn't know when she started looking this good, but damn did it suit her. He glanced back at her face and realized he had been caught checking her out. He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. He felt something in his stomach heat up.

He cleared his throat. "So, are you comfortable ma'am?"

Granger nodded her head.

"Ok, well then if you are ready. I'm going to begin"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: so please don't attack too much. I have literally not written in over a decade. So yea. Thank you by the way to "TheOtterAndTheDragon" for betaing me!

Hermione's POV

"Well if you're ready, I'm going to begin," he said.

She was nervous, and of course tense. She was worried before about being naked in front of a person she didn't know. Now, well... now she was incredibly nervous about being naked in front ofthis man. And he was going to start touching her. Oh, this was going to be weird. And then, all she felt was warmth.

"Oh," she said, startled. Warm oil was slowly being poured all over her back. She glanced to her side and saw his hard body leaning over her, with a bottle in his hand.

"You ok? Is it too warm? I can cool it off for a moment if it's too hot for you."

Do you have anything to cool yourself down, you're too hot. Hell, he hadn't even touched her yet and already she was getting butterflies in her stomach. It really had been too long.

"No it's fine, really, I'm just nervous. This is new to me. Sorry, I'm good now."

"It's ok. Now, I need you to relax and just let everything go. Relax your shoulders, and let me take all of your worries and pains away," he said softly.

The idea of that honestly sounded wonderful. She took a deep breath in and released it. "Ok, I'm ready."

She felt more oil on her back, and then felt a hand caress her shoulder, and then a slight but wonderful pressure. And then… she moaned.

Draco's POV

His balls tightened at that moan. Oh Merlin, that moan. It sent a thrill straight down to his cock and made his back shudder. She didn't seem to notice, thankfully. Who knew that know-it-all Granger could sound so sexy? He continued to massage her shoulders, just hoping to hear that noise again. He shouldn't be feeling any reaction to her at all. Not only is she a client, but she's Granger. He ignored the tingling in his balls and started massaging her mid back.

And there it was again, that throaty moan as he kneaded her tense muscles. Oh Salazar, she was going to be the death of him. He was behaving so unprofessionally right now.

Come on, let's think of something completely unsexy…Snape in a kilt. Yup there we go, all good now.

He noticed how smooth her skin was as he rubbed and worked out the kinks, working his way to the side of her upper back. His fingers lightly brushed across the side of her breast. He heard her breath hitch as his fingers glanced off it. But she didn't mention anything. It was truly an accident anyways. Really, it was. He sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long hour, and he was certain he was going to sport a nice pair of blue balls from this session.

"So how long have you been doing this, sir?"

"Please Gr-ma'am, call me Thompson. Or you can call me Abraxas, it was my late grandfather's name. It's a little family secret no one knows."

"Mmmmmm," she moaned again. "That's such a nice name. God, you're good at this!"

He coughed, and cleared his throat. "Um yes, I've been doing it for about two years now. But I was taught by my mother's massage therapist when I was younger."

"Oh my god, right there, yessss..."

This was torture and heaven all in one.

"So, tell me about yourself ma'am. You married? Have kids?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the lovely sounds she was making as he kneaded her tense muscles. He started massaging lower, nearing the top of her ass. He admired howperky it was. She was definitely "fit" as his boss would say.

"Ohhh my, yes" she said. "Oh sorry, um, my name is Hermione. No, I'm not married. No kids and oh god your hands feel amazing."

He could have sworn she was purring. He pushed her towel down slightly, moving down lower. He could now see the lovely rise of her ass, the towel hiding everything else. But it was enough to make his cock twitch. He was too lonely lately. He hadn't spent any time with anyone physically in much too long. And she was stirring feelings that he hadn't felt in a while, feelings of longing, and he yearned to touch more of her.

Her confirmation that she wasn't married meant that the weasel had not been able to keep her. Too bad for weasel, good for him though. Draco wondered how she would react if she knew it was him causing her to moan and make all those delicious sounds. He shifted and removed his hands from her lower back.

"I'm going to move to your legs now. Does your back feel better?"

She let out a satisfied sigh. "It feels bloody fantastic. I need to do this more often, maybe Ginny is on to something here."

Ahh it all made sense now. The red hair he saw earlier, it was a Weasley. Though he didn't know how he felt having to do this all over again if Hermione started to become a regular client. He didn't think his cock could bear it.

He moved to the bottom of the table, and started rubbing on her calf muscles. He noticed how toned they were. When she said she was on her feet a lot, she was serious. She had incredible legs, the kind that could bring a man to his knees. And oh, the view from this angle...

Her legs slightly parted to allow his hands to work every area of her calves. He could glimpse a peekof the knickers she was wearing. Light purple and quite lacy. He wondered who she would wear such sexy knickers for, if she wasn't married. He was very tempted to ask her, but did he really care?

"Mmmmm, can you press a little harder, please? It feels so good."

Oh Salazar, she wanted it harder. His cock was already stiffening; he hoped she wouldn't notice. Not that she could see from where he was standing, but still. He massaged and kneaded her muscles harder. And she let out a whispered sound.

"Yes…"

That yes was the most erotic noise he had ever heard. He worked higher up her legs, and as his hands moved up, she parted her thighs more so he could work her tight muscles. When she did, the towel worked it's way up, giving him a full view of her lace covered…. NOPE. JUST NOPE, HE WAS NOT GOING THERE! Stop looking Draco, just stop. This will go no where, stop thinking this way about her. This was just a lust induced event due to lack of sex on his part. But Merlin, did this sight make him want to lick his lips... and hers. His new favorite color was light purple. Salazar's balls, what would she say if she knew what he was thinking? She'd probably just punch him in the face like she did in their third year.

Running his fingers up her thigh, closer to her center, he saw the slightest of movements. Almost a rocking of her hips. Like she was lifting her hips off the table, calling him to touch her higher. It was his undoing. Fuck this, he wanted to touch her so bad, to feel her move under his fingers.

He stared at the juncture of her thighs, wondering what she would do. Boldly, he pushed his hands higher, and lightly grazed her laced cover center with his thumbs. He could have sworn he heard her stifle a moan. It was all over for him, gods he just hoped she wasn't going to freak out.

"Um…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Ginny was so smart. Hermione needed to remember to tell her that she is bloody brilliant. This isn't just relaxing, it's so erotic... honestly better than any sex she had ever had. His hands felt like fire, making her skin tingle with… oh my… with want, desire, and need. This was so embarrassing, he was being so professional and all she could think about was his hands all over her body. Talk about sex deprived! This just proved it. She kind of hated when Ginny was right. She almost lost her shit when he grazed her breast earlier, what he must have thought when she gasped.

He started moving his hands higher on her thighs, and her body naturally parted for him. She blushed a deep shade of crimson. Why was she getting so turned on? Ron had given her massages before. True, they were in no way as good as this, but still. This shouldn't be as erotic as it is, what would this man think if he knew?

Oh, he moved higher. She couldn't help but move her hips off the table. Then there was a jolt of electricity through her. She tried so hard to stifle the moan that was escaping her mouth. Did he just touch her... THERE? Oh god, he did.

"Um…."

Draco's POV

He had to act fast. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her. He wanted her to utter his name in those little gasps she was making earlier. He wanted her to moan and writhe under his hands. Dear god, he wanted to fuck Granger. So he did the only thing he could think of. He moved up the table to her head, and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Granger, remember I'm here to make you feel good, to make you feel relaxed, to make you feel incredible. Just let everything go. Let me take care of you. I will make it amazing for you. Just lie down and let me take care of you. Please."

He didn't care that he said her name. Hell he didn't think she even noticed. She just nodded and laid her head back down.

"Ok."

That was all he needed to hear. He went back to the end of the table and resumed rubbing her thighs, casually touching her center as he was doing so. The delicious sounds she would make every time he touched her just spurred him on more. He was touching Granger and she was allowing it, this couldn't be real.

He removed the towel draped across her hips, revealing her perfect round cheeks to him. She stiffened, and then relaxed. Moving to the side of the table, he leaned down and pressed small kisses on her lower back, lightly tasting her skin. She tasted amazing, like the peppermint and a hint of something else sweet. He truly was in heaven.

He moved his hand up to focus on her center, still covered in the light purple lace fabric. He felt the fabric starting to moisten as he started to rub her clit in small circles, still kissing her back. He couldn't help but moan as he heard her little whimpers of pleasure. Her sounds made his cock harden completely now. He kept it under the table, not wanting to scare her away.

"Yes, please, more," she moaned.

"You want more? Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear.

She was breathing harder than before now. He noticed her hands were now gripping the edges of the table, the knuckles turning white.

"Just, more... please..."

Her pleading words spurred him on Even more. He slipped two fingers under the top of the lace and stared lowering her knickers, wondering if she was going to stop him.

She didn't, she raised her hips up off the table to allow him to remove them from around her waist.

"Merlin, Granger, your ass is so sexy."

"How? Who..."

"Shhhh. Just feel."

Going back to the back of the table, he pulled her legs towards him, bringing her center closer to him. He wanted to taste her, wanted to know if her pussy tasted as good as her skin. Lowering his face to her core, he licked.

"Oh my god!" she screamed out.

Fuck, he thought. He grabbed his wand he kept hidden and muttered a quick silencing spell on the room. This wouldn't be a good scene for his boss to walk in on.

He lowered his head again, using his hands to further part her thighs, and brought his mouth back to her clit. And fully tasted her. She tasted even better then he could have hoped. She tasted clean with a hint of sweetness, like she had just gotten out of the shower before she came to the parlor. He continue to knead her ass with one hand while allowing the other to slide down her cleft and meet his mouth on her core. She squirmed and moaned and muttered things like "yes" and "oh" and "please don't stop". This was by far the best sexual encounter he had had yet, and he wasn't even inside her yet. Her responsiveness to his licks and touch were beyond arousing.

She was trying to say something. He stopped his licking but kept his fingers running along her clit, not yet inside but playing with the area.

"I've never… this is wrong. I don't…"

His heart stopped for a second, along with his finger.

"Do you want me to stop? I will."

She hesitated and slumped back down on the table.

"No… please."

He smiled.

"It's okay. Just enjoy."

His fingers resumed their previous actions. His other hand dropped to palm his erection. Merlin, he was hard. He couldn't recall a time when he had ever felt this aroused.

This time he leaned on the table. He pushed himself up so he was leaning over her, and slowly slid one finger inside of her tight channel. She cried out. Moving his head down, he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me you like it, tell me you want more."

She seemed to have lost her voice for a second.

"Yes…please, give me more. I like it. I want more." She turned her head to the side, and he saw her bite down on her lower lip.

He grinned and lowered his head to her neck and bit down gently, causing her to gasp again. He was trying to overwhelm her. Introduce many new sensations. Make her scream out for him.

"Turn over for me. I wanna see your face while I touch you."

He leaned up to allow her room to move. She nodded and lifted herself up to turn over. As soon as she was adjusted under him he pulled the towel from her chest. And oh, did she have a beautiful body. Her chest was full, and the perfect size. He lowered his head to one of her breasts, licking and sucking on her already hardened nipple, loving the sounds it elicited from her throat.

She seemed to not know what to do with her hands, so she put them on his shoulders.

He would never admit this out loud to anyone, but this was one of his teenage fantasies. One he never talked about with the boys in the dorm rooms. A dirty little fantasy he had, but the reality was infinitely better.

She moved a hand to his head and threaded her fingers into his hair. She pressed his head down harder. He could feel her getting into the moment. Could feel her grinding her hips into his hand. She opened her mouth and sighed.

"Bite… please."

He couldn't refuse a plea like that. He nipped gently at her nipple, not wanting to hurt her. She pushed harder, causing his teeth to bite harder and she gasped. "Fuck yes... please… don't stop."

He didn't, he couldn't. He was too far in. He felt her other hand leave his shoulder and move to his chest, her nails clawing at the material of his shirt.

Taking the subtle hint, he removed his work shirt, and watched her eyes as she stared at his body, biting her lip. He made sure to keep his left forearm hidden from her because he was sure that not matter how horny or turned on she was, seeing that mark would put a real damper on the whole situation.

She ran her fingers down his chest, lightly scratching at his skin, just enough pain to be pleasurable for him.

He let out a small moan and leaned back over a completely naked Hermione. Taking in her full body, he muttered, "you're perfect," and she was.

She slid her hand down his torso, bringing it down to rest on his hip, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Can I?"

He thought he was going to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

She couldn't believe this was happening. She must have passed out, and this was all a dream. Yep, that's it! She considered pinching herself to see if she really was sleeping. At that thought, she felt a slight pinch on her nipple.

OR I can just let him pinch me, she thought. How can I be doing this. I don't know this man, though he seems to know who I am. He doesn't look familiar... except for those mercurial eyes.

Those piercing grey eyes were staring into her own as she pushed his head further into her chest. She wanted him to bite harder, and he seemed to get the hint. This was so not like her! She would never do this; maybe Ginny slipped her something. No, she wouldn't do that. Maybe Hermione was just so desperate to be NEEDED and WANTED.

Despite what Ginny thought, it wasn't like she was against going out. No, she was just never approached, really. No one wanted to hang out with "stick up her ass Granger," as she had heard a few men at work refer to her.

Ohhh my, what he is doing with his teeth is just down right amazing.

She could feel her juices pooling at her entrance, readying her for him. She needed to touch him, to taste him, to do something! She ran her hand down his chest, relishing the feeling of his hard chiseled stomach along the way. This man was an Adonis. She reached his hip and stopped her wandering hands, not wanting to go any further without permission.

"Can I?"

His face seemed to harden, his beautiful eyes widening, and then he just nodded.

He sat up, allowing her to rise up on her knees. He got off the table to remove his shorts. He got back on the table and rested his weight on his knees, perched so she could touch him.

She gently grazed a finger along the head of his swollen cock. He let out a groan. She hoped this would be good for him, and she wanted to do this. Though in this area, she was sorely lacking in education. With the few men she had been with, there wasn't much foreplay and she never found the want or need to do this for them. It was also a "wham bam thank you ma'am", even with Ronald. He would fumble with her down there and apply too much pressure, and she would just coax him to start having sex. The foreplay was never good, and this was all still kind of new to her.

"I've never really, only a few times… I hope you…"

He shushed her and took her hand and applied it to the base of his cock.

"Just squeeze and pump. You can't mess it up, and even if you think you are, it will still feel great."

She nodded and looked down at it. It was really quite big, bigger than she had ever had. She silently questioned how she would do this. Did she use two hands?

He handed her a bottle of the oil he used on her earlier and encouraged her to put a little of the oil on his skin. And she started stroking. His soft gasps and moans spurred her on, making her knickers grow even more damp. He had his eyes closed and looked completely blissful. She decided she wanted to take it a step further, and lowered her head to lick the tip. He let out a yelp and gasped her name, grabbing her hair.

"Hermione, you're playing with fire," he groaned. He looked her in the eyes, and he let out a deep moan as she pushed her mouth down around his cock further, feeling the tip brush against the back of her throat.

Draco's POV

Never in his life did he think he would be experiencing this. He was about to lose all control soon if she kept this up. He watched with half-lidded eyes as she sucked on his cock, bobbing her head up and down. He couldn't help it, he grabbed her hair tighter and started rocking his hips, pushing his cock further in each time she sucked. It wasn't long before she was making gagging noises. He released her hair but she kept sucking, taking his cock fully in her mouth, gagging occasionally.

"Fuck, if you don't stop soon I won't be able to hold off much longer and I still want to do more to your beautiful body."

He envisioned his cock inside of her, pounding at her wet core. He imagined bending her over the edge of the table, pulling her hair as he fucked her from behind.

He had to push her off him slightly so he wouldn't have to end this too soon. He guided her down so he was now on top of her. He moved his hand to graze her entrance, teasing her.

"Say yes, tell me I can have you. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

He wanted to hear her say it. Those words would give him so much to fantasize about later.

"Yes" She choked out. "I want you to fuck me, now."

He looked down into her eyes once more, making sure he saw no doubt. He saw none, just desire and lust, which suited him just fine.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it a few times, lining it up to her entrance. He moved the head around a bit, lubricating himself in her juices, and then slowly pushed forward. Her body jerked up, and she grasped onto his shoulders. A loud groan pierced the air as he seated himself to the hilt in her tight walls. He wanted to be gentle, he really did. He wanted to give her time to get accustomed to his size, but he couldn't. He started rocking his body into hers. Her moans of pleasure pushed him further.

"Harder, please. Fuck me harder."

It seemed his little Gryffindor liked a bit of pain with her pleasure, something that was surprising for him. He moved faster, harder. He felt her walls starting to tighten around his shaft. He stifled a load groan as she screamed, pushing his cock deeper and faster into her. He felt her cum around him, and he stopped. He had to or it would be all over too soon for him. He wanted more before he came.

He pulled himself out of her and moved his head down to her core. He licked up her cleft, tasting her release, and it was exquisite. She squirmed against his mouth and let out a breathy moan. He grasped her thighs and pulled them completely apart, baring her to him completely. He continued sucking and licking, bringing her sensitive clit into his mouth and grazing his teeth against it softly. She came again almost instantly, still so sensitive from her first orgasm. He held firm to keep her hips from bucking him off. He swallowed everything she offered him, enjoying every drop. He removed his mouth from her, giving her a second to catch her breath. He looked at her face, flushed and red. She was the definition of beauty.

"Stand up, Hermione, I'm not through with you."

She nodded shakily, removing her self from the table, standing on wobbly legs. He turned her around so her back was to him, bending her at the waist over the edge of the table, rather roughly.

"Spread them, I have dreamed of taking you like this for way too long."

He stroked her entrance, gathering some of the fluids there, a mixture of saliva and herself, and coated his cock once more. He grabbed her shoulder as he lined his cock up with her and once more he pressed himself in, making her shout out with pleasure.

"Fuck yes, god your pussy is so tight. You feel so damn good. Tell me you like my cock in your pussy, Granger. Tell me!" he demanded. He was losing all control and was thrusting frantically, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching.

"Yes… YES! I love feeling your cock in my pussy. Fuck me harder, make me cum again, PLEASE!"

He leaned over her and grabbed her hair and pulled her body flush to his. She screamed out in pain and in pleasure. He brought his mouth to her neck and bit down to keep himself from screaming as he came inside her. He thrust a few more times to try and get her to come again on his cock… just once more. He didn't have to wait long. She came with a hoarse cry, bent over, gasping for breath.

He felt amazing. He hadn't had such incredible sex in... ever. Her pussy was still milking his cock, and he shuddered again. After her body stopped convulsing, he removed himself from her. He quickly bent down and removed the wand from his secret pocket and cast a cleaning spell on both of them.

She looked at him, as she went to pick up her clothes from the chair where she had put them earlier. Putting her bra and her knickers back on, she turned to him.

"You know me."

"Yes."

"You're a wizard." She had put on her shirt and pants, looking for her shoes now.

"Yes."

He didn't want to really think about her finding out who he was. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He was finished getting redressed, when she asked him another question. One he had been waiting to hear.

"Who are you?"

He just looked at her with those silver eyes and gave his signature smirk.

"Oh Granger, I do believe I have finally found my reason to come back to wizarding society."

THE END…

So I'm not going to lie, I left the end kind of open ended that way if I ever got the urge to maybe make this into more, me and "TheOtterAndTheDragon" could possibly make it into more! No promises but just know the possibility is there!

Thanks so much for reading and thanks again to TheOtterAndTheDragon for correcting my abysmal spelling and grammar!


End file.
